


The angel project

by LunaraLymphea



Category: not part of a fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraLymphea/pseuds/LunaraLymphea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont know yet its a work in progress and i am open for any suggestions. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one
> 
> we meet our main characters and are introduced to why this piece is called the angel project, i will take suggestions that work with the story but i do have some basic ideas for the first about 4 chapters of the story so after that i will need some help thanks :-)

I can hear them crashing through the forest after me. They are going to catch me again, the crazy pups. The game we continue to play stretching our endurance testing our limits and yet no one but I and the pack knew that this was just a game. To us it was a survival game but a game all the same. I can feel my legs growing heavy and my pace starts to slow my breath rips out of me in short pants, ‘let me in you know I can escape them.’ She screams at me causing me to stumble, the dogs getting closer, “no you can’t get in again last time you hurt the pack” 

‘True but I also lasted longer than you did and managed to get a good mile in before they caught me’ 

“They’ll be able to tell when we switch they will do whatever it takes to catch you.” The hold on my own body slowly slipping.

‘As if I need your permission now.’ My mouth curving into a smile and my legs gaining strength, suddenly the ferns and trees around me began to blur and twigs scraped my arms and legs but I didn’t feel any pain just the sensation of it happening. My consciousness becoming sub consciousness and her consciousness taking control, a laugh cries from my throat and a howl answering from the pack that turned more savage by the second.

The sounds of the pack slowly fading behind me as I picked up speed, the forest slowly becoming quiet, my head turns to look behind me and my legs start to slow to a more leisurely pace. My arm reaching out and grabbing a branch, breaking it off the tree closest to me, my arm swings the branch at the nearest fern plant and causes the giant leaf to break and bleed green ooze. 

“Why do you destroy things?” I ask in a calm but disgusted voice.

‘Because it so clearly bothers you’ she giggles in a way that would make my skin crawl if I had skin.

“Is that really a reason to kill things?”

‘Oh, it’s not dead and you know it, its just suffering in pain’ she snickers and my involuntary mind shutter

‘Besides it’s not like you are doing it just your over-weight slow moody acne covered body’ the insult sliding into her sentence like a model in a size -3 dress.

“one day you won’t be able to take over and then you’ll have to deal with me the rest of your miserable existence I hope your happy with that” I mentally sneer at her reminding myself that I’m a happy 155 pounds and haven’t had acne since I was 13 which was 6 years ago, my moodiness I choose to flaunt because I can.

‘Ecstatic’ she replies with a smirk.

A snap to our left causes her to jump and sprint forward dashing away from the source of the sound but it was too late a tan wolf steps in front of us and stops our movement as a pack of 20 wolves surrounds us. A pure black wolf steps out from the pack and starts to shutter in a blink of an eye a human form appears muscular and slightly tanned with brown streaked blonde hair cut right above his eyes. 

“Let her in Amy.” He says in a calm voice

“Why would I do that?” she replies in a voice so close to my own it almost makes me believe it is me.

“Because we don’t want to hurt her body and we will this time if it means one of us is left unharmed.”

“If you want her so much come and claim her.” She whispers as she grips her branch tighter like she was holding a baseball bat.

“jess can you do anything?” he asks me looking through her black eyes to mine, my brother, the one who will always protect me knew how to give me strength. I manage to get control of my legs but not before she swings out at the nearest wolf a grey with black tint a crack resounding through the trees.

“As if she could control me.” She sneers as she pushes my consciousness back regaining control of my limbs. 

She charges at the nearest wolf pulling back her arm for a punch before sending him flying through the air into a tree. My lips curl into a snarl and a strange laugh leaves my throat before my body turns to the next wolf sending that one flying before the pack can react. When they do react though they manage to grab my body by the arms and hoist me into the air, before I know it im back in control and surrounded by a group of naked 16-19 year old guys.

“Hey guys, hows it hangin?” I ask with as much innocence as I can muster so they don’t hurt me, and at the sound of my safety phrase my brother holds up a hand.

They drop me again but not before zip-tying my hands together so even if I do change again it won’t mean much. Then Sebastian, my dear brother, stands next to me holding my chin in his hand.

“You should learn to get better control of her.” He says with a slight smile.

I huff a little showing my annoyance to him, “you know if I could I would, she just has better control is all.”

He chuckles at me smiling but the obvious worry in his eyes scaring her a little.

“So back to prision?” he asks meaning it as a rhetorical question but I answer anyway.

“Back to the old bump and grind of the militia camp.” 

We both smile at our nicknames for the institute we call home, the rest of the pack shifts into their wolf forms and we saunter on back the three wolves who were injured either limping or being carried back.


	2. The prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tour and intro to one of the antagonists

After about 30 minutes of walking they start to see their destination, towering above them is a giant grey wall, 100% reinforced steel that stood taller than any of the trees around her, and who should be guarding the door but 50 armed millitary officers, the wolves threaded through their ranks keeping a circle around her and Sebastian.

"Halt." One of the guys in uniform shouted at them, she smiles as he must be new here, because he is walking right up to Sebastian like he thinks he is going to do something. Before the soldier can get 5 feet from him the wolves converge on the poor guy. Bash holds up his hand, again sending mental commands to the pack. The soldier unsurprisingly takes a step back and hesitates before continuing to try and tell Sebastian off for being naked and walking up out of the jungle unannounced like he did. When a bigger officer walks up behind him and says.

"That will do Private. Sebastian, are you sure it's her?" he asks with a kind tone to his voice saved for the prisoners of the camp, aka us.

"Sorry about this Jessalyn, I'll make sure not to ruin your jacket." he moves said very expensive and very wonderful black leather jacket down her arms, exposing the white blouse underneath. He then extends one of his finger nails into a claw-type nail, slicing two long slits into the back of the blouse. He then reaches in and pulls out first one wing, then the other.

The light bounces off the white feathers that reach up to 3 times her height and about 5 people across on each side, the black feathers near her shoulder blades warm instantly as the sun hits the newly exposed spot.

"Proof enough for you Captain?" Sebastian asked the soldier, who nodded then pointed at the door which opened for them without a second thought. Jessalyn folds up her wings and leads the way for the pack and Sebastian walks with her, the king and queen back in their palace to care for their subjects.

The first thing they do is walk to the clinic to check back in and get their daily supply of drug. Every inmate has a set number of drugs that they are to be administered every morning, and when the motley crew entered the building, it was almost buisness as usual except for the group of coats standing by the front counter. The coats were all gathered around one coat in particular, probably just someone with another idea for another test as usual.

They move to the front and right as they reach the desk they are finally noticed.

"Why hello subjects!" says a too cheery voice beside her, Jessalyn turns to the new coat and smiles

"You must be new here." she says in an equally cheery voice "I'm Jessalyn, and you are?"

He smiles at her, "You can call me head Professor Roley, and you my dear exquisite specimen, do not have a name. And later I am going to rip you apart, molecule by molecule until I can replicate you." He reaches out to touch her wings, which have turned black by the time the miserable snake as finished his tirade.

"Oh you think so, do you?" Amy's voice sneering at the coat, her hands snapping the zip-tie, thus freeing her, then picking the miserable bastard up off of the floor.

"Whoever you think you are, you have no right to do this to me, I am your superior!" He screamed at her before she threw him into the cement and steel wall, his red blood giving the grey wall some much needed color. The shudder from the impact causes the lights to flicker and Amy, having had enough to do with everything around here, grabs the little ziplock baggy of meds and turns showing her white feathered shoulderblades to everyone in the room.

As soon as she makes it outside she stops and looks at the sun stretching her raven-like feathers in the sun warming them a little

"I guess I should thank you." Sebastian said, he wearing a black wife beater and some simple jean shorts but still clothes.

"No need to." Amy says, relaxing a little now that the pack was around her.

"Still, I'm glad I didn't have to do that, will you let Jessalyn in again now?" he says, without faltering or even hesitating. Amy opens her eyes and nods once letting Jessalyn in her place, the black feathers turning white and the white feathers at her shoulderblades turning black once more.

Jessalyn looks at the massive prison that they were being kept in, from the grey cube titled barracks to the grey cube titled school building, the entire area near the front was just grey; but if you went a little further, the guard exercise area was all wooden and warm and all of the guys there loved the pack and herself, so she headed there.


	3. Practice field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now gonna see the different fighting styles of the characters, hopefully this will come in handy later.

Jessalyn spreads her wings and takes off for the giant wooden structure. From the air, it looks like a wooden jungle gym or a child's playground, but once she got closer she could see the different swords, maces and the array of guns that were also there for practice. She waved to the guards on duty and picks up a sword, walking to a practice dummy holding a wooden sword of its own.

"Don't you think you've destroyed enough of those?" asks a soldier standing next to the practice field, a small grassy area where the guards could wrestle each other or practice different sword fighting styles.

"Well its my only option," she smiles at him "unless you think you are tough enough?" the guard gives her a sly smile back and shakes his head

"No seasoned guard here would even try to take you angel." His use of the nickname given to her by the guards made her smile a little. Angels were the soldiers of god, beautiful, fearsome creatures not to be trifled with, if you believed that sort of thing.

She turned back to the dummy when a sword cut into the side of her vision

"I don't see why." The newbie guard from earlier had made his way to the arena and heard the entire conversation. "Roley says they are just mistakes that are here for our enjoyment, that they are no more than cows for slaughter." The smirk that appears on the creep's face makes her twinge a little but a return smirk splits her face too. This could be fun.

She crosses her claymore to his, having learned the name from an old kendo teacher the guards had here for a while, "You think you can handle me?"

"I know I can, you are just a girl after all, a girl who happens to have been given a pair of wings." he moves a few paces back and sinks into a ready position.

She mimics the position, feeling off balance to the left, then shifts to her position, "So he's going to open with a strike to the left." she noted to herself, from there she will have to pay attention and learn his play style.

"Ready when you are." He nods at her then lunges towards her, moving to the left like she predicted. She does a quick parry then lunges herself for his right leg, causing him to falter a little. She uses this to her advantage and circles behind him to poke him in the back of his knee, making it hit the ground. She then holds the blade of the claymore under his chin and pulls him to her chest.

"You were saying?" She lets him go and kicks him into the dirt, making sure to kick the enemy claymore out of his reach then places her claymore back on the rack where she got it...but as she begins to leave, another blade enters her field of vision, not a claymore but a small katana, the handle of another one being held by her hand. She takes the weapon and crosses her new challenger.

Her light brown eyes meet his bright blue ones and she smiles at her brother.

"Now things are getting interesting." She pulls the sword back and meets hers with his hard this time, then lunges at his chest. He deflects her sword and instead tries to disarm her. She crouches and kicks out at his ankle, he flips over her completely holding his sword to the back of her neck. She extends her wings knocking the blade away from her, then kicks off from the ground, getting her barrings before diving straight for him, adding a slight spin to the attack. At the last minute, she opens her wings and stops her descent only to clash with his sword once more.

"You know, flying is cheating." He says through a smile as they continue to exchange blows.

"Being older, taller, stronger and far more skilled should be cheating too." She replied with a smile.

"Okay okay, fair enough." he laughs at her retort and between returning a blow and blocking one, he grabs one of her ankles and pulls her to the ground, shifting into a lion as he does so, pinning her to the ground. Both of the swords knocked away.

"You win." She says,  then gives up and just lays there. The lion above her gives what can only pass for a lion-like smile and lets a drop of drool dangle from his mouth.

"Oh no, oh no-no-no, you stop that right now, I mean it!" she struggles more as the drop of spit dangles closer to her but to no avail. The giant drop of spit covers her face and her hair, and a scream of disgust erupts from her.

The lion shifts and becomes tiny a hummingbird and flies away as fast as it can. She wipes off the spit and takes off after the little speck but before she can get 1000 feet into the air, a swarm of tiny hummingbirds arises from the ground and in the center, a little blue one makes a trumpeting squeek.

"Charge." She says with a smile as they all come flying at her.


	4. Choco pancakes

The hummingbird swarm surrounds her, and she prepares for evasive manuevers when a smell lofts up towards her. Her head fills with thoughts of small golden circles with brown pools covering them. The circles melting in her mouth as the warm buttery taste envelopes her tongue, and the sticky sweet liquid slides down her throat leaving a trail of sugar that lasts for minutes after, but more than that she can smell the extra ingredient in today's breakfast the dark circular chips taking center stage in her mind's eye leaves her racing for the cafeteria for nothing, nothing, made her stay more bearable than chocolate pancakes.

She is lost in her thoughts as a little green dot speeds in front of her then dives down for the building, followed by a red one and an orange one and another green one, the pack has caught up to her. she won't let them eat all of her pancakes! She dives for the building her mass causing her to reach terminal velocity faster than the little colorful birds. She opens her wings at the last second getting jerked back hard but still making it to the multi-grey bricked building first, seriously though no one knows the amount of grey there is in the world until that is the only color in it. 

Running in she scoops up as many of the golden disks as she can, the chocolate chips shinning in the light perfectly melted inside of the fluffy bread. Her eyes get bigger as her mouth starts to water she grabs a bottle of syrup and a fork then sits at the nearest open table. The other inmates at her facility standing around the wall waiting for her and the pack to get their share before diving in themselves. The poor kids she hated to see what some of them had gone through, at least she was still in one piece some kids were melting as she watched, the high radio waves causing their molecules to separate and start falling off. While other kids had third and forth limbs sewn in place their bodies dangerously malnourished from trying to keep the limbs functioning and the coats not caring that their failed subjects were dropping like flies. She didn't let these thoughts fill her head though and instead focused on the good part of their lives here. The pack fell in around her with Bash taking the seat to her immediate right and the packs hierarchical order tell them where to sit. She almost felt like a chess board, the most important members were on her side of the table and the newer least experienced members on the other side and as much as she hated this thought they really were treated like the pawns they were made to be. Bash dug into his own pancakes smilling and laughing with his pack, sharing inappropriate or offensive jokes with each other through their pack link and blurting out the nicer ones so she was included in some of the laughing. She didnt mind really she had her pancakes to keep in mind, when suddenly Bash sat up bolt right. She took a break from scarfing her face to watch him. One of the pack scouts was relaying a message to him and while this occured his second in command Sean took control of the frivolity at the breakfast table. She relaxed a little, if it was serious more than just Bash would be sitting up listening to the scout.

She almost envied their brain walkie-talkies, it made things so much easier for communication. Some times she imagined what it would be like if the coats had made her one of her shape-shifting pack, the telepathy between pack members plus she could shift into whatever animal she liked whenever she liked it. She looked at the edge of one of her wings over her shoulder, no, she wouldn't give up her wings for that. Even if she could get out of this place she wouldn't trade her wings. While she was day-dreaming Bash came back to reality and the entire pack stood the pancakes forgotten and headed for the door, Bash picked her up by her sides and moved her to the door grabbing the plate of pancakes with him.

"What's going on?" She asked with a worried look on her face

"Roley has called an assembly all 'Experiments' to the auditorium" he says practicaly vomiting the word experiments. Bash was the coats first success followed closely by their first and only angel success, which is why they thought of each other as syblings, they were created so close to each other that they might as well be.

She rolls her eyes and enjoys her pancakes while strolling casually to the auditorium"


	5. The assembly

She hugged bash as she walked wanting to comfort him, he still seemed worried about this random assembly, the other pack members were rigid too feeding off of each others fears and anxiety. As she watched them she felt her own skin begin to crawl, her feathers shifted uneasily, and her super sensitive feelings were going crazy but she knew she was probably just over thinking it.

as they reached the giant grey building she once again imagined what the riged pillars would look like in marble, the sculpted gargoyles on the roof were in severe erosion and some you couldnt even see the faces of. the written scriptures on the top of the arch way werent even legible and yet the building was still the prettiest one in the prison. once a library it was now the ampitheater and the stupid blue chairs that were bolted to the floor just took away from the beauty of the building. even the foyer that once had a massive mozaic on the ceiling was now tailored for the more severe of the prisoners with rails for their cages to slide on, the mozaic split by iron bars and making the picture unable to be decifered. She sighed and settled for picking one of the chairs that didnt have claw rips in it leaning back and preparing for a huge snooze when Dr Roley step on the stage, his head was bandaged and there was a slight wabble in his gait which made her smile quite a bit.

He stood in front of a podium that looked like it would suit a church better than this building, the fact that it had a dark imprint where a cross once was hung on it was irrelevant to the assumption of where it once called its home. as he shuffled his preperation papers around she took a glance at the other kids around her, mostly the ones still not cleared for saftey, the ones hanging from their cages. It was obvious which creatures were newer and which ones had reluctantly made the cage they lived in their home. The newer ones ripped at the floor of their cages, grunting and crying to escape, some even stared at her and the other less dangerous kids as if they were snacks. The older ones had a film over their eyes and while it was obvious that their humanity was gone they werent fully animalistic anymore. 

these creatures were the things that her and the pack could have be come, all of the kids the ones slowly dieing, the ones fighting for survival, the ones who have given up, even her and the pack, were destined for death, unless they could escape. Unless their days of escaping and pushing their limits, succeeded and proved them useful.  
She placed her hand in her pocket and found the bag of pills that they were given earlier, the pills that not only poisoned them but cured them of some of their immediate sickness. her and the pack had slowly been becoming immune to the sickness that they all willingly put into their system everyday. according to her research the symptoms mirrored those of heroine addicts trying to get clean but amplified those symptoms by ten. some of them, if they tried to just quit, end up dieing but that was because of the poison, hopefully. 

the stupid part about this entire plan is she had it worse than anyone member of the pack, she only had herself and her evil twin to split the pain with. The pack on the other hand had over fifty members that they could split the pain between, they were closer than anyone she had ever met, when they recieved a new member the pack mind formed into the new members head and anything that any one pack member knew, save bash and his beta, the new member knew. And as far as the immune project goes, when a new member joins that member immediately has the same immunity level, no matter what they are the same level. So say they decided to get one member clean not only would his pain be dispersed through out the pack and fractioned out through the different members, and the other members would be cleaned just as much as that one pack member. unfortunately that one member would also have to remain clean until all of the members are clean, or it would stop the process and as it stood the coats were monitering them seventy percent of the time, so they couldnt just stop taking them. the last one to try was immediatly abducted and had a double dose of the medicine injected directly into their veins.

she couldnt think about that, the injection would set them all back months, and at that point many more kids could be killed. No they would have to take it the long way as planned, stage false dosing and keep the coats ignorant. Professor Roley finally got his papers together and opened the speech with the worst line he ever could have,

"Welcome mistakes, rejections, and worst of all expirements, the most honest thing i could tell you is that as much as it might hurt, none of you are loved, none of you will be, you might as well accept it."

Bash immediately stiffened and a growl was released from his chest

"what did that mongrel just say?"


	6. a grave mistake

The entire pack stiffened, something an untrained eye wouldnt catch, but with in seconds of Roley annoucing that sentence the entire auditorium was growling. Slowly pack members stood from their seats and moved to the aisles. Even bash moved slowly, she had never seen him so angry, his entire form was thruming.

"bash i dont t-"

"shut up jess, this fool needs to be taught a lesson. and if he wont learn from you he will learn from us."

he says his voice cold and his eyes trained on the doomed man at the podium, bash was all leader now and nothing she could say would stop him, she felt bad for the guy. the pack starts creeping toward him as one, and because he was on stage he didnt see his doom creeping up on him. Bash nodded once and the pack started to shift into their reliable wolf selves. a growl reverberating through the room as they all prepared for the command. bash himself even shifted once all of his pack had done so, they creeped on stage and at this point the idiot trying to go over the new rules notices them.

"who brought in dogs? didnt we agree to no pets? what are they doing? someone call of your dogs. i will have you arrested for this!" he starts screaming as the wolves circle him, the black wolf breaking from the pack to stand in front of him growling and snapping at his face. jessalyn stands and yells at him trying to help him.

"apologise for calling us mistakes and unloved!"

he looks towards her voice and shakes his head

"no! it is the truth of the matter!"

the wolves all growl and bark at this statement utterly bewildered by his idiocy. the black wolf shifting into Sebastian once more.

"i am loved! do you hear me?! i am loved by my sister and my brothers! i am a living thinking breathing person! and i will NOT be treated this way!!!" he screams at the thing cowering before him on the floor before he starts punching the living daylights out of him. seb straddles him and just keeps hitting him, the pack surrounds bash and protects him from the coats trying to help the other professor, who is out cold at this time. 

jessalyn stands from her seat and walks towards the stage, watching the debacle before her, when she gets to the wolves they part for her knowing that she wont hurt bash. the man under him was so bloody and broken that she couldnt recognise him anymore.

"Sebastian, stop."

she says trying to keep her voice calm, she puts one hand on his shoulder and gently pulls him backward, snapping him out of the rage he was thrown into. his fists stop and his eyes meet hers filled with a sorrow for what he had just done, so deep that she herself almost started crying for him.

he stands up and moves away from the coat below him, moving his fingers as he does, she hears a crack from his hand as the bones that were broken begin to heal back into the correct places. he looks at her then pulls her into a hug, his body is trembling and she knows that he wont be able to keep his resolve for much longer, she starts to move to the door but turns to look at the doctors around her one last time.

"if you want to think of expiraments then fine. but remember that we do have ears we can hear and we do have feelings, and we will act on those feelings."

she then turns back towards the door and continues walking towards it basically carrying Bash with her, she opens the doors and lets the light in before opening her wings and flying her and bash to her dorm room so he can collapse and loose himself.


	7. The newbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously this will be a new character, still hoping for people to give me some imput, i can come up with an ok story i think but help is always accepted. thanks guys :-)

Jessalyn waits for the shocked tears to stop flowing, this was the worst his instincts had ever had him do. When they made him into a shifter they combined his DNA with wild animals so when he let his instincts take over the animalistic reaction is the one that occured. Being the kind hearted guy that Sebastian was, sometimes he couldn't hold in the guilt he felt after he did these things. It was truely scary to lose yourself, she would know, and that's one of the things that made her a good sybling to him. She could understand his thoughts and feelings without prying and he could feel for her too. They loved each other and looked out for each other, it was just how they were. 

He looks up at her and gives her a smile,

"thanks jess"

she smiled and hugged him

"always my brother"

she then pulled him up out of the bed and looked up at him but before they could say another word the PA crackled to life

'attention subjects, you are about to be joined by a new subject, please welcome him and show him how things are done around here. That is   
she looked from him to the PA box in her room before running down the stairs and out the door to the main office, there was already a small group of kids there but half of them were pack members, she makes her way through the group and to the front faced with a skinny boy of about 18 a little old for the coats but not any older than the rest of them. She guessed they were running out of test subjects, in any case the guy faced them all with a fake bravado and a little smirk, though she could tell that he was scared he deffinately put on a brave face.

"What's wrong with you guys? It's like you've never seen a leader before! Speaking of, the doctors in there said i was to be your new commander, and that you all were supposed to listen to me. So for my first act as commanding officer i order...." he takes a minute to take in the crowd before picking out a little blonde girl and pointing at her, "you to show me around" 

She looks around and sees Jessalyn watching her, Jess gives her a small smile and nods in encouragement, wanting to see what else this new 'commander' had up his sleave.

the little blonde girl walks up to the guy and takes his hand, her legs wobbling underneath her, what he didnt know is when she got stressed or scared she started to melt so this would be an interesting little walk.

'So what is your name little one?' he asks her with a smile

'A-annabell' she says hesitantly

'That's a nice name, so who is the leader in charge here? I mean the ex leader?' 

'That would be the angel and her pack' she says with a hint of admiration in her voice. Jessalyn smiles at this knowing that she had saved this particular girl from the coats once.

'Show them to me' he says with a smirk not thinking that the angel and her pack wasnt a nickname but the litteral description of the people.

she turns around and faces jessalyn, jess smiles then walks up and holds out her hand.

'Hi i'm Jessalyn, the current leader of the kids here.' 

'Hello Jessalyn i am Nevros, the actual leader of the expiraments here.' he takes her hand with a sneer, she grips it just as tight as he gripped hers with a genuine smile.

'we will see about that.' he says before backing a few steps away and circling her.

'I dont see what's so great about you. You are just a girl, at what? 18? 19? Who is stuck in a camp to be an expirament for scientists. What makes you so special?' he stops circling her to face her head on. 

'Well, what makes you think you can lead the kids?' she retorts then circling him in return. 'You are just a boy of 18 or 19 that is new to this camp, and has yet to be expiramented upon. What makes you special at all? Just because the coats said you were to be leader?'

she stops in front of him and smiles challenging him, he smirks then turns with Annabell in his grasp towards the barracks mumbling something about i'll get you for that. 

she turns and heads back to the guards training area needing to blow of some steam.


	8. A fly in Her eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newbie bugs jessalyn some more

There werent any training dummies left, the wooden and steel contraptions where nothing but bent metal and sawdust, and she finally could see straight. She turns away from the destruction and heads toward the dog kennels, since the pack was made the dogs were retired but the money spent on them and their training meant that they werent to be disgarded or given away, so the expirements got to adopt one if they became sturdy enough and if they wanted one. Hers was a giant white german shepard with a black spot on her tail, her name was Flight to Freedom, but most just called her flight, Jessalyn flew up and over the kennels landing in Flights pen, the great beast romping up to her like a puppy, tail wagging and everything, jess grabbed a leash and lead her out of the pen to the play park that was put together out of old junk that was tossed out and melted or tied back into a strange sort of fence with a couple knotted shirts and rags thrown in as toys. when the two got there she picked up one of the newer of the 'toys' and waved it in front of her getting her excited about the thing before throwing it to the other side of the pen. The white monster tore after it kicking up dirt clumps and grass as she went. Jess smiled the dog a prisoner just like herself, and yet still finding ways to stay happy. 

After about an hour Jess picks up her leash and wrestles the toy out of her grasp leading her back to the kennels, put up fed and watered jessalyn turns to leave making it about five feet before a camoflaged coat jumps out at her with a tranq gun and shoots her in her shoulder like a wild animal. She lets out a feeble 'shit' then hits the ground, the coat walking up to her like he had just bagged some fearsome beast instead of a nineteen year old girl. As the last of her self conscious drifted she heard a howl resound close to her and an answering one from the other side of the camp. 

She woke to bright lights, the tranquilizers still effecting her vision, as she looked around her eyesight improved and she began to recognize one of the rooms they have in the clinc. That meant they were going to expirament on her, fuck, she needed to get out of here.

"Calm down angel." said a voice close to her, she didn't realize that there was another person in the room with her.

"who's there? i can't see you yet." she says deciding being upfront and blunt was the best way to go in this situation.

"It's Nevros. Keeping an eye on you while the doctors discuss their plans." well the good news that she got out of that was that he was as annoyed by them as they hated them. Maybe she could use that.

"If you help me out of here we can take them out, you and me tag teaming them. Taking them out and teaching them not to mess with us." here eye sight was clearing up further, and she saw him smirk at her.

"If you think im going to help you escape from my dad you are even more insane than the docs said you were." And with that all her hopes flew out the window.

"Wait, your father? He's going to let you get expiremented on?" the pure incredulity in her voice was clear as day, what kind of father let his own kid get expiremented on?

"Well yeah, he's running the joint now, and assured me nothing bad would happen to me, and if i can't trust him, well. I can't trust anyone." He says his voice trailing off, she would read his file later, if he even had a file to read. Fuck, this was beyond her, as far as she knew all of the coats kept their kids far away from here. Any decent parent would, so many people around the kids might be carted off to the lab before the coat knew that he or she was gone. But to volunteer his son? Roley was even more insane than she thought.

While this was going on in her head footsteps echoed in the hall, Nevros stood up from the seat by her bed as they entered, Roley no where to be seen. 

"Where is my dad." he stated not even a question as if he'd been asking it all day.

"Not here, he is getting no where near expirement 4290. You should know that as well as anyone why."

"I don't care, i was told i would see him today. And that is what i expect or you are getting no where near her. I'm the one that caught her after all. You all couldn't even get close." He says the cockiness flooding from him, she was actually surprised, she didn't see the coats face that bagged her but it would make sense that it was him.

"We would have caught her eventually with or without your help, now step away before we make you." from behind the main coat came a set of guards who spared an apologetic glance her way before looking at the boy by her bedside. Nevros took a breath and all of the courage he had before slipped from him, he glanced at her once, was it pitty? or sorrow? maybe regret? then moved away from her side. She went to move her arms but they were hand cuffed to the hospital bed. She pulled at them and managed to dent the bed when her wings started shifting to black, and another tranq gun goes off a blue puff ball in her left wing and she is out for the count.


	9. what the fuck is going on at this place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i can make a decent chapter out of this, but im having a continuing tendency to do this when im half asleep so just hang with me

Jessalyn wakes up in a circular silver room that had dark machines in the corners, the lights were all dark and she couldnt see anything. She could hear just fine though, her brother was on the other side of the room, struggling against what she thought sounded like chains.

'Sebastian? are you there?' she asks a little shakily, the double tranq still effecting her sight.

"God damn it, i was hoping you'd stay unconscious for this. i heard what they are planning on doing, they are going to take your essence jess. I don't have any idea how and im not sure if they even know, but they are going to take it and try and put it in me." His voice is shakey, but she can tell he is trying to be brave.

' We are going to be ok Bash, they can't 'take my essence' i dont have any essence to take. The only thing that they could really do is either take my life...or...take...my wings! Sebastian! they are going to take my wings!' At this point she is struggling so hard that the manacles holding her to the now silver operating table cut into her wrists, she can feel the warm liquid flowing down her skin giving her goosebumps and causing her to panic even more.

"Jessalyn, stop. Breathe, there is nothing you can do. If that happens i will still be there for you, i will protect you." He says managing the calm so much better than she ever could. Enought to the point of her actually calming down, she lays back on the cold table and inhales, holding it for five seconds before exhaling. 

'Ok, how are we getting out of here?'

"Actually im working on that, thanks to flight we knew what was going on the second it happened. Though not fast enough for me to prevent myself from being taken. But the pack is on it, and they should be staging a rescue at any moment now."

'They are just now staging it?' she asks, not really caring to be quiet, if the pack was coming the coats couldn't do anything to stop them, even the youngest members in their human forms alone were stronger than the coats. Not to mention the animals they could become, the only question would be if they were fast enough.

"Just be patient, no matter what we will be saved and you know it." he lays back on his own table, the fear for his sister rising above his own but helpless to do anything.

The coats walk in, including one with bandages on his face. Roley.

"Hey i heard your son was looking for you!" she yells tauntingly at him.

'My son, doesn't need me anymore.' he answers her in a no nonesense way. Then he hits a button, no monologe, no preamble just button and the machines wake up whirring and beeping to life. A machine like a laser deploys an arm that scans her for a second before becoming like a printer starting at her feet and running up her body. Where the light hit her it felt like someone was fileting her skin her screams pierce the air and her wings turn a grey as the pain is shared between her and amy, her voice becoming a duet as the different personalities share the pain their body arching of the silver slab as it goes up their body until about their waist where they fall unconscious. 

On another table an arm starts moving from the feet up making a copy of Jessalyn but this one is different and the difference becomes apparent when the lazer gets to the wings which are pitch black, Jessalyns being pure white. When Amy has been created the lazer moves to Sebastian.

'Oh for fucks sake really?' he manages before the lazer scans him too, but instead of passing out he makes it to his chest where the real pain starts to occur, as he watches wings begin to form, they look like an eagles wings, and as he realizes this he looses consciousness too.


	10. A cracked mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a couple friends working on my spelling and grammar i do apologize for it thus far. thanks guys :-)

`Jessalyn was awoken by the loud humming of the flourescent lights, her body stung like she was on fire, the thin sheet felt like razors against her skin. She decided to keep her eyes closed not wanting to see what she looked like now, she had been perfectly happy the way she was. Couldn't they have just been happy with her being a successful experiment? No! Of course not! Why would that ever be ok? She tried to reach for Amy more than willing to switch for a while but found that the barrier that normally seperated her mind was no longer there. The wall that she had always associated with Amy had disappeared, it was like trying to take a step down a flight of stairs and finding that the first step wasn't there instead it dropped off into a canyon. Though even that canyon wasn't really there, instead a sheet of plexi-glass covered the entire area, so in her mind she could see the space below her but it stopped her from falling and instead caused a massive face plant. She pushed further into her mind finding that the metaphorical space went on forever. She could have probably spent hours walking through the blackness that was her mind to find no end to it. She backed up and found her little corner that she had come to love and become familiar with. That being said she had to move before the coats came back, she had to save Bash she didn't have time to explore her own mind. She sat up and immediately regreted it, her body exploded in pain and she let a scream cross her lips the heart moniter jumped and before she could so much as open her eyes the black numbness of her consciousness reclaimed her.

`Sebastian woke up similarly, though not in quite so much pain. His chest and back felt tight and where he laid on his back felt like he had been cut open then the cut had salt rubbed in, painful, yet tolerable. He sat up and looked around, the hospital room that he found himself in was much like any other hospital room in the clinc. White ceiling, white walls, white tile, and white sheets one would think that they could be a little more creative with the decor but at this point he couldn't have cared less for Jessalyn's scream pierced his ears. He sat bolt upright and moved towards the door as fast as his back and chest pain would allow. He ripped the door open and tried to pin point the scream that was dieing off. After a few guesses he found the room that the scream came from he entered the room and had to take a double blink. There were two Jessalyns, though by their wings she could guess who was who. Jessalyn, in her white wings, had the hospital sheet thrown off of half of her body. Where as Amy, her black wings extended, was still fully covered but she looked like she was having a nightmare. Had Sebastian known better than to wake her up when she was Amy he would have rushed to her side to revive her from her troubled slumbers. Instead he chose to take care of his sister, he walked briskly to her bed side holding her hand and gently slapping her face.

'Jess, Jessalyn wake up. I need you to open your eyes now. Jessalyn!' But try as he might her eyes didnt move her breathing stayed constant and her mind stayed firmly in the darkness. Sebastian decided to try the other one before anyone came to check on them, the other girl was still locked deep in her dreams he poked at her foot and wiggled the big toe cautiously. The last time he woke her when her wings were black he was stuck in the clinc for a week so waking her was not on the top of his list of things he wanted to do, but he couldn't get out of here on his own. 

'Amy? Can you hear me?'

"Do I need to remind you to not wake me when I'm clearly not wanting to be bothered? Considering our current situation I will let it slide this time. So what's your plan for getting us out of here?" Dang she didn't waste time, as she talked she sat up slowly wincing when she moved, she must have been as tender as his chest felt.

'Well first we need to get her out of sight of the cameras in the room' He motioned to the red lights staring at them from the corners

"Yeah that would be a good first idea, step two?" Thank gog she was in a helpful mood.

'I suppose for me to call my pack if they aren't already on their way and get them to get us out of here'

"Good plan, now the only problem is the only place without a camera would be the janitorial closet at the end of the hall, or the girls bathroom next door in one of the stalls." How did she know that?

'How did you know all of that?'

"I regained conciousness when they moved me." Well that made things easy

'Alright I'll get her you lead us to which ever you think would be better'

"Sounds like a plan. Let's move." she starts moving towards the door even slower than he was moving and checked for coats, he moved back towards Jess and picked her up bridal style, not so great for stamina but better on his back and chest areas to not have her laying directly on said areas. They moved out into the hall and immediately by passed the bathroom moving for the much bigger closet, when they got there Sebastian called for his beta through their telekenisis and managed to get a plan from him that was already in motion for getting them out they just needed to know where Sebastian and jessalyn were and if they were even alive. 

"Hey question, and it might sound a little stupid, but why the fuckin hell didn't you do your talky thingie back in the room??" Amy puts a hand lightly on her hip and glares at him expecting an answer.

'Well because my telepathy causes the cameras to go hay-wire, and if they hadn't noticed by now that we were missing the loud beep from the disconnection would have alerted them, which was another reason why we needed somewhere without cameras.' he says matter-of-factly to the girl, having no respect for the personality-come-to -life before him. 

"uh-huh..." she says feeling a little tired all of a sudden, she looks around and notices a slight change in the air around them. "Didn't you find it strange that there were no people on this floor?" she says laying back on the pile of trash bags and toiletries that were stacked in the corner of the closet.

'Kinda but i was paying more attention with what we were doing' he says letting out a yawn as he does

"What if, and im just suggesting this, but what if they were testing us, to see how long it would take for us to escape and exactly what we would do?" she closes her eyes at the end of the sentence and is out within seconds.

Sebastian was only half out when the guards came in and grabbed all three and took them back to their rooms chaining them back up and leaving them once again to their dreams.


End file.
